Rien qu'une fête
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Jasper ramène de l'alcool au camp, Clarke en boit. Elle finit par se rendre sur la tombe de Wells, regrettant qu'il soit mort. Bellamy arrive, et la console comme il le peut... Et ils finissent par coucher ensemble. OS en deux parties, Bellarke, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Rien qu'une fête. (Partie 1)

Et encore un OS, cette fois Bellarke, et probablement en deux parties ! :D Donc voilà la première partie, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et passez voir mes autres écrits si vous avez aimé ! :)

* * *

"-Hé, les gars, j'ai trouvé de l'eau trooooop bonne !" Annonca Jasper en rentrant dans le camp, une gourde à la main.

Il avait l'air complètement ailleurs, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Une petite foule se créa autour de lui, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un ramenait quelque chose.

"-Hé, Clarke, tu fais une de ces têtes ! Ah, attends.." Dit-il en riant à moitié.

Jasper prit sa gourde dans ses deux mains, et mit de longues secondes pour enfin l'ouvrir. Il la tendit à Clarke. La blonde la fixa, semblant totalement contre.

"-Jasper, je ne pense pas que...

-Princesse jusqu'au bout hein ?!" Cria une voix dans la foule.

Clarke chercha des yeux la personne ayant crié ça, puis abandonna. Son cœur s'accéléra, et elle attrapa la gourde. Elle, pas capable de boire ? Pff. Elle but quelques gorgées, rapidement, puis redonna la gourde à Jasper. Elle se tourna, puis fixa Bellamy, et explosa de rire. Aussitôt, la petite foule se mit à crier, rigoler et bavarder joyeusement, signe qu'il y aurait une fête. Clarke s'approcha de Bellamy, et colla la gourde contre son torse.

"-Cap de boire... la fin de l'eau ?"

Sa phrase avait été coupée par un hoquet incontrôlé, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. Bellamy prit la gourde et sentit le liquide. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni d'où ça venait, mais il s'agissait à coup sûr d'alcool.

"-Héééé, t'es le roi nan ? Alors bois !"

Il haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, puis but cul-sec tout ce qu'il restait "d'eau". Un groupe contenant Jasper et quelques gens sobres prit des gourdes et alla vers l'endroit où avait été trouvé la merveilleuse eau. Bellamy s'essuya rapidement la bouche, sentant déjà l'alcool réchauffer son sang. Sauf que, contrairement à Clarke, il avait déjà bu -et plus d'une fois-, et à force, il avait appris à tenir l'alcool. Il refila la gourde à Clarke en souriant, se disant que le lendemain matin allait être plus que drôle.

Il passa devant elle et alla s'asseoir sur une souche en s'étirant, regardant ses camarades. La nuit tombait peu à peu ; un feu avait été allumé pour que tout le monde puisse voir. L'équipe était revenue et avait disposé une bonne dizaine de grandes gourdes remplies "d'eau". L'alcool finit par faire le tour du camp. Au loin, cependant, il repéra Finn, en pleine discussion avec Raven, les deux ne semblant remarquer l'agitation autour d'eux. Depuis que Raven était là, Bell avait remarqué le malaise entre Finn et Clarke. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé -est-ce qu'il souhaitait le savoir ? peut être pas-, mais une chose est sûre, Clarke ne voulait plus lui parler. La petite blonde n'était pas du genre à partir au quart de tour, elle était réfléchit et intelligente. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Bellamy se surprit à la chercher du regard. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et la trouva en train de rire avec Monty, une gourde à la main.

Un bruit à côté de lui lui fit lever la tête. Octavia, sa soeur, s'assit à ses côtés, souriante.

"-Salut, Bell. Tu viens pas t'amuser ?

-J'attends de voir la suite de la soirée, ensuite j'arriverais."

Il se retint de lui demander si elle avait bu ; au moins pour ce soir, il relâcherait un peu son emprise sur elle. Qu'elle s'amuse si elle le voulait. Par contre, le premier qui essayerait de la toucher finirait par terre, avec son poing sur le visage. Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça, tout de même.

"-Ca te dit de faire un jeu ? J'ai lu ça dans les livres que tu me donnais, quand j'étais petite. Un "action ou vérité". Ça se joue à plusieurs. Si tu choisis action, on doit te dire de faire quelque chose et tu dois le faire, et si tu choisis vérité, on te pose une question à laquelle tu dois répondre. Si tu ne le fait pas, tu as un gage. Ca te tente ? Clarke, Jasper et Monty sont ok.

-Pourquoi pas."

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, puis se dirigèrent vers Monty et Clarke. Octavia regarda Monty, un sourcil haussé.

"-Tu n'es pas avec Jasper ?

-Non, il est partit par là ! Ah, nan, par là.

-Nan Montyyy, par ici ! Le contredit Clarke.

-Ah, peut être."

Les deux avaient l'air carrément ailleurs, et Bellamy attrapa la gourde dans la main de Clarke.

"-C'est la mienne !"

Bellamy lui lança un regard de défi en buvant une gorgée du liquide, la refermant. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, souriant. Clarke fit la moue puis s'assit sur un petit tronc coupé. Il y avait juste de la place pour 5 ou 6 personnes. Octavia lança un bref regard à Bellamy pour lui dire qu'elle allait chercher Jasper, et le brun se retrouva seul avec les deux jeunes gens bourrés. Et ben. Il s'assit près de Clarke, la gourde a la main, tandis que Monty et elle se lançaient dans une discussion sans queue-ni-tête. Bon dieu, pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer ? Les deux étaient beaucoup trop soûls pour jouer à un quelconque jeu. Monty regarda le ciel, l'air pensif.

"-N'empêche l'Arche me manque, ça craint sur Terre.

-Graaaave." Acquiesça Clarke.

Et merde. S'ils commençaient déjà à être nostalgique, c'était mauvais signe. Octavia revint finalement avec Jasper, qui était aussi soûl, mais pas autant que Clarke ou Monty. Ils s'assirent finalement, et Octavia expliqua une nouvelle fois les règles du jeu. Elle décida de commencer, pour montrer l'exemple.

"-Bon. Jasper, action ou vérité ?

-Ahum... Action.

-Ok. Va voir Harper et complimente la, c'est facile."

Jasper se leva -maladroitement- et se dirigea vers Harper. Les quatre autres l'observait, tandis qu'il parlait à Harper. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui sourit mais secoua la tête, et il revint.

"-Elle a dit merci mais je suis pas son genre.

-Ok, à toi de désigner quelqu'un.

-Clarke ! Dit-il d'une voix assez forte et joyeuse.

-Vérité pour moi !

-Ok euh... Octavia, tu peux m'aider ?"

Octavia se pencha à l'oreille de Jasper et chuchota quelque chose. Le jeune homme fit une drôle de tête, puis parla à Octavia en riant à moitié, tandis qu'Octavia hochait la tête. Jasper ne put retenir un grand sourire et fixa Clarke.

"-Sur le camp, quel est le plus beau garçon que tu serais capable d'embrasser ?"

Bellamy remarqua que, en soit, la question révélait deux choses, mais il ne dit rien, regardant la blonde avec attention.

"-Octavia ! Nooon, je rigole. Alors, qui est-ce qu'il y a... Jasper, désolée, mais non. Ensuite, Finn.."

Son visage s'assombrit quelques secondes et elle grogna légèrement, puis elle retrouva le sourire. Elle se mit à citer des prénoms, souvent suivit de "non" ou de "il est beau mais l'embrasser...".

"-Y a qui d'autre ?

-Bellamy. Indiqua Octavia en souriant, l'air malicieux."

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy, les sourcils haussés. Elle cligna des yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Bellamy ne put retenir un léger sourire. La Clarke normale ne se serait jamais prononcée sur cette question, et se serait indignée, sûrement.

"-Peut être. Ouais, Bellamy je pourrais."

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, puis se remit normalement, comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Bellamy était assez surpris, mais il ne dit ou ne fit rien. Clarke choisit Monty, et le jeu s'avança ainsi, passant de Monty à Octavia.

"-Bellaaaaamy ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Alors... Embrasse Clarke."

Ok, il comprit le plan. Il haussa un sourcil, mais, homme qu'il était, il regarda Clarke, hésitant tout de même. Si elle se rappelait de ça, il se ferait tué. Littéralement. Mais bon. Des filles, il en avait embrassé plein. Il la prit par la nuque et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans rien brusquer. Il était rarement doux, mais bon, il devait se contrôler -surtout devant Jasper, Monty et Octavia. Il fut surpris quand la blonde répondit à son baiser. Cependant, le brun recula et se rassit correctement, l'air de rien. Et le jeu continua. Il interrogea Jasper, qui choisit vérité, et qui répondit "j'apprécie Harper, mais rien de plus !".

Environ une heure après, ils rigolaient tous bien. Surtout quand Monty devait faire le singe, ç'avait particulièrement fait rire Clarke. Au bout d'un moment, la blonde leva les yeux vers le ciel, sentant l'alcool réchauffer tout son corps, bien qu'elle n'avait pas bu depuis que Bellamy lui avait prit sa gourde. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, et se surprit à penser à Wells. Le pauvre était complètement oublié. Elle se leva donc, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et fila maladroitement voir sa tombe.

Bellamy regarda la blonde s'en aller, puis il s'excusa aussi et se leva, prétextant qu'il allait prendre de la nourriture. Il prit une gourde, puis suivit Clarke, se faufilant dans la foule et dans l'ombre. Quand ils furent arrivé, le brun à quelques mètres de la blonde, la jeune femme s'accroupit devant la tombe de Wells, la main sur la terre.

"-Tu te serais éclaté, ici. Peut être. Enfin bon, on s'est un peu lâchés, c'est vrai, mais ça fait du bien. J'adore définitivement les fêtes. Mais t'sais, je suis un peu cheffe, ici, et avec tout ce qui se passe, je peux pas autoriser les gens à en faire. Tu sais, Jasper a ramené de l'eau juste trop bonne du coup on en a tous bu, c'est trop bon."

Et voilà qu'elle était lancée dans un monologue sur le camp et tout le monde. Bellamy s'approcha silencieusement, n'ayant plus une trace de sourire sur le visage quand il entendit un petit sanglot.

"-Tu me manques, Wells. J'suis désolée. Je te détestais pas ! Je sais que c'était pas ta faute si... Si mon père a été ... Enfin voilà... Tu méritais pas de mourir... J'aurais pu... J'aurais dû empêcher Charlotte... Ou trouver un moyen...

-Clarke, tu n'y pouvais rien... Tout est ma faute, et tu le sais." Dit Bellamy d'une voix douce.

Clarke se tourna vers lui, les yeux rouges, les traces de larmes sur ses joues brillant à cause de la lune. Piteuse, elle s'essuya les yeux puis regarda le sol. Si elle était encore bourrée, elle ne pouvait que sentir les vagues de tristesse qui la parcourait. Le brun grimaça en la voyant comme ça, puis s'accroupit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il s'assit sur la terre, et elle fit de même, regardant ses chaussures.

"-Tu n'a rien fait, Clarke. Tu ne pouvais rien faire... Ce n'est pas ta faute. Attends, tiens."

Il lui donna la gourde en souriant, regardant le ciel.

"-C'est une étrange soirée, hein?

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Carrément, même.

-Alors ça, je t'imaginais vraiment pas bourrée, Princesse."

Clarke le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

"-Et ben pourtant !"

Bellamy l'observa. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient presque blancs, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu mer étonnant. Si auparavant il avait remarqué qu'elle était mignonne, il remarqua aujourd'hui qu'elle était belle. Il cligna des yeux en ayant cette pensée. Et merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il n'avait jamais réellement vu Clarke comme une femme. Comme une cheffe, oui. Comme une Princesse, oui. Mais une femme... Il ne fit pas attention quand elle se tourna pour le regarder, ayant but une gorgée d'alcool juste avant.

Il haussa les sourcils quand la blonde fondit sur lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Est-ce qu'elle l'embrassait, vraiment ? Ou alors il rêvait ? Il hésita, puis mit sa main dans la nuque de Clarke, l'attirant contre son torse, en répondant fougueusement à son baiser. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient vraiment, mais bon.

Clarke décolla ses lèvres, et l'embrassa sur la mâchoire, sentant son coeur s'accélérer. Bellamy se laissa faire, ce qui était assez rare. Elle descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, où elle fit un suçon. Il frémit, mais ne dit rien, laissant sa main sur sa nuque. Elle continua de descendre, et arriva à son t-shirt, qu'elle voulut enlever, mais il l'arrêta. Il regarda autour d'eux, puis secoua la tête.

"-Pas ici."

Elle le regarda, puis se leva maladroitement. Il fit de même, lui prit la main puis rentra au camp. La fête n'était pas finie, et tout le monde, ou presque, était bourré. Il repéra Octavia, en train de discuter avec Jasper, joyeusement. Peut être un peu trop, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il entra en trombe dans sa tente, tenant toujours Clarke par la main. Il la relâcha, et se tourna vers elle.

"-Tu peux toujours repartir Clarke, tu sais, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigue..."

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de la blonde, qui semblait vouloir plus. Il répondit au baiser, puis mit ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, puis il avança et ils allèrent sur le lit, dans la même position : Clarke en bas, les jambes autour de la taille à Bellamy, et lui au dessus, les bras autour d'elle.

Elle coupa le baiser, et lui enleva maladroitement son t-shirt. Il l'aida, puis l'envoya plus loin, préférant regarder Clarke. Il posa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, et même un ou deux suçons. Tout se passait trop vite pour qu'il réfléchisse. Il lui enleva sa veste, puis son débardeur, se rinçant l'oeil au passage. Elle ne s'habillait jamais vraiment comme une femme -c'était compréhensible, sur Terre- mais elle avait de belles formes -qu'elle devrait mettre en valeur. Il embrassa sa clavicule, puis quand il l'embrassa entre les seins, il entendit un petit soupir, qui le fit, malgré lui, sourire. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, le faisant lentement glisser. Il lui lança un bref regard, puis caressa doucement sa poitrine, faisant passer ses doigts sur ses tétons. Finalement, il échangea ses doigts par sa langue, et elle gémit doucement. Après avoir doucement torturé ses seins, il commença à l'embrasser sur le ventre, puis arriva à son pantalon. Il lui enleva rapidement, ainsi que sa culotte, et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, les lèvres entre-ouvertes, attendant la suite. Doucement, il posa les lèvres sur son intimité. Il joua avec son bouton de chair, tandis qu'elle se mettait à haleter, resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux, l'incitant à plus. Bellamy descendit sa langue, et la glissa dans son antre. Puis il alterna entre les deux, se délectant de ses gémissements. Au bout d'un moment où elle se mettait à gémir plus fort, il s'arrêta, et se déshabilla maladroitement. Il envoya son t-shirt et son pantalon plus loin, dévoilant un torse mate et musclé. Elle inversa les positions, se retrouvant au dessus. Elle passa son doigt sur la bosse dans son boxer, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Le brun décida de se laisser faire, mais ne contrôla pas un petit soupir de plaisir. Elle sourit puis se pencha et embrassa la bosse, jouant avec l'élastique. Clarke finit par faire glisser son boxer, dévoilant une virilité imposante. La Clarke habituelle serait devenue rouge de honte, mais la Clarke de maintenant sourit un peu plus. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son gland, puis en suça le bout, avant de prendre son membre dans sa bouche - enfin, seulement ce qu'elle pouvait. Un autre soupir quitta les lèvres de Bellamy, tandis qu'elle commençait des vas et vient. Il ferma les yeux, ne pensant plus qu'aux lèvres qui glissaient sur sa virilité. Des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir le parcourait.

Elle continuait, allant plus vite, utilisant ses mains, tandis qu'il se mettait à gémir. Il l'arrêta finalement.

"-Pas maintenant. Tu es sûre ... ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et sexy.

Elle hocha la tête. Il glissa un doigt en elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, puis l'embrassa, tandis qu'il prolongeait en rajoutant un second doigt, faisant des mouvements circulaires. Finalement, il glissa son membre en elle. Elle grimaça légèrement de douleur, décollant leurs lèvres, mais quelques secondes après, elle donna un petit coup de hanche, se sentant mieux. Il échangea encore leur positions, et commença à faire des vas et vient en elle, en gémissant doucement. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, gémissant. Il toucha un point plus sensible et elle gémit plus fort. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, donnant des coups de bassins plus forts, plus profonds. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson, jusqu'à ce qu'il joue avec son bouton de chair, la faisant gémir plus fort. Elle se cambra doucement, traversée par des vagues de plaisir. Finalement, un orgasme fulgurant la traversa, et la seconde d'après, Bellamy se vida en elle en longs jets chauds. Ils tombèrent, épuisés. Clarke attrapa la couverture et les recouvra avec, baillant. L'alcool et le plaisir redescendaient lentement dans son corps. Elle regarda Bellamy, longuement, puis se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement, alors qu'il s'endormait déjà. Elle se glissa dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux, s'endormant à son tour, tandis que la fête mourrait lentement, dehors.


	2. Chapter 2

Rien qu'une fête. (Partie 2)

Cette fois-ci, il y aura un ou deux PDV (point de vue) ! :D Encore une fois, laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis. :) N'hésitez pas à venir me parler, je ne mords pas. x) Et lancez moi des défis, si vous voulez ! :D

OS en cours : Sciam. Peut être un The Walking Dead, ça vous tenterait? **

* * *

 **PDV CLARKE.**

Le soleil, qui éclairait mon visage, finit par me réveiller. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux noirs sauvages. Je mis plusieurs secondes à me rendre compte que je dormais normalement seule, et donc, sans masse de cheveux noirs sauvages. J'étais, à vrai dire, freinée par un énorme mal de crâne. Je ne me rappelais que de peu de choses de la veille. Jasper était rentré au camp avec de... L'alcool, que j'avais bu. On avait jouer avec Octavia, Monty, Jasper et Bell. Et... L'homme à côté de moi se trouve être Bellamy. Et il se trouve également qu'on est tous les deux nus. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Merde. Me dites pas qu'on a couchés ensemble ... ? Je ne vois pas d'autres explications... Je suis nue, avec Bellamy Blake, dans son lit et dans ses bras, j'ai une gueule de bois d'enfer.

Je me dégage doucement de son emprise, regardant quelques secondes son visage. Ses traits sont décontractés, et il semble tellement paisible ! Il est beau, quand même. Arg, à quoi est-ce que je pense ?! Je me lève, puis attrapa mes habits, que j'enfile rapidement. Je lui lance un dernier regard, puis sort de la tente.

Le soleil vient de se lever. Plusieurs personnes sont allongées à même le sol, serrant des gourdes, des bouts de bois ou une couverture. Mon esprit est tout engourdi et douloureux, mais je parviens à récupérer quelques bribes de la soirée de la veille. Je sais que je suis allée sur la tombe de Wells, surtout.

Bon, je vais aller à la rivière, histoire de me rafraîchir les idées. Je sors donc du camp, direction rivière, pensive. J'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais définitivement pas à retrouver les événements de la nuit passée. J'arrive à la rivière, et inspecte la surface de l'eau, avant de me pencher, mouillant mes mains. Je passa mes mains sur mon visage, en m'asseyant sur un rocher, tranquillement.

 **PDV BELLAMY.**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais évidemment seul. Je me rappelais parfaitement de la veille, grâce (à cause?) du peu d'alcool que j'ai bu. Me levant maladroitement, je ramassai mes vêtements, les enfilant tout aussi lentement. Une fois habillé, je passe une main sur mon visage, puis dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer un minimum. En sortant de ma tente, je trouve le camp... Retourné. On aurait pu croire à une attaque de Terrien, mais non, juste une fête. Je m'approche d'un garçon, qui est réveillé, mais sûrement trop fatigué pour bouger.

-T'aurais pas vu Clarke ?

-Clarke..? Si, elle est sortie j'crois.

Je le remerciais. Si elle voulait être trouvée, elle rentrera au camp. En attendant, je vais aller chasser. Je prends donc deux couteaux et une arme, puis sort du camp. Je me met à marcher silencieusement, tenant mon arme à deux mains, prêt à sortir un couteau au cas où. En me baissant, je vois quelques traces de pattes, me mettant à les suivre. J'aimerais dégoter plus qu'un lapin ; ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. Un bruit attire mon attention, et je marche silencieusement. J'aperçois un éclair brun passer devant mes yeux, et je lance instinctivement un couteau. Un couinement retentit, et l'animal ralenti. Un cerf. Il est blessé. Je m'approche, désolé, et le tue. Je soulève sa carcasse, et grogne sous le poids, avant de retourner au camp. Je le met avec la nourriture stockée puis retourne chasser, silencieux.

Une ou deux heures doivent être passées, maintenant. J'ai ramené un lapin -qui avait cinq pattes- au camp, et j'ai décidé d'aller me promener, et occasionnellement, de parler à Clarke, si je la trouve. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je marche en direction de la rivière.

 **PDV OMNISCIENT.**

Clarke lançait des cailloux dans l'eau, les regardant ricocher, pensive. Elle ne remarqua pas Bellamy, non loin d'elle, qui l'observait, hésitant à aller l'aborder. Il se décida finalement et s'approcha, les mains dans les poches.

-Salut.

La blonde sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, quand elle se rappela d'un passage de la soirée. _Elle, lui tendant une gourde dans laquelle elle venait visiblement de boire, lui la buvant cul-sec, souriant._

-Ca va ? Tu ne te sens pas trop mal?

Elle hocha la tête, tandis qu'un autre flash-back faisait son apparition. _Monty et elle, fixant le ciel, se disant que la Terre craignait un max._

-Tu as sûrement tout oublié de la soirée d'hier, et c'est peut être mieux...

 _Jasper parlant à Harper, qui secoua la tête. Elle disant qu'elle pourrait embrasser Bellamy, lui affichant un petit sourire habituel._

-Et je sais que tu dois te poser un tas de questions...

 _Le jeu. Lui se penchant, elle le fixant._

-Je te promet d'y répondre...

 _Leurs lèvres se mêlant._

-Mais tu dois promettre...

 _Elle regrettant, penchée sur la tombe de Wells. Lui la consolant._

-Que tu ne me tueras pas.

 _Leurs deux corps bougeant au même rythme, nus._

Clarke entrouvrit la bouche, ses joues virant au rouge. Son regard se posa sur le sol.

 _"-Tu peux toujours repartir Clarke, tu sais, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigue..."_

 _Elle, plongeant sur ses lèvres pour avoir plus, toujours plus._

Elle rougit davantage. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait?

-Tu.. Te rappelles ?

Il la regarda, en se pinçant les lèvres, se grattant la nuque. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas bourré, j'aurais dû.. T'arrêter quand il en était encore temps mais je t'a..

-C'est rien, c'est ma faute... J'ai été assez bête pour boire. T'y es pour rien..

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, gênée. Bellamy sourit légèrement.

-Oh, j'ai super mal au crâne... Je vais retourner au camp, réveiller tout le monde et le remettre en ordre.

Elle se leva et sauta du rocher, atterrissant à côté du brun, qui lui prit doucement le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux blonds voletant au passage. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase, princesse.

-Oh, désolé. Vas y.

-Je n'ai pas su t'arrêter parce que je t'aime. D'ailleurs je n'aime pas vraiment cette formulation, mais bon.

Il l'avait dit avec autant de simplicité que s'il avait dit "j'ai chassé ce matin". Clarke ouvrit la bouche, et se concentra sur ses propres sentiments -tandis qu'on tambourinait dans sa tête. Elle le regarda, fronça les sourcils quelques secondes, pensive, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne voyait pas comment lui dire autrement.

-M... Moi aus...aussi.

Il sourit comme un gosse et l'embrassa en retour, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Ils rentrèrent au camp ainsi, sous le regard tueur de Finn, l'air fier d'Octavia, l'étonnement de Raven, et la joie de Jasper et Monty -bref, de ceux réveillés.


End file.
